Our Institution is a Member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group. The overall goals of the Group, a summary of the groups accomplishments to data and the study protocols are described in detail in the Group Chairman's grant application. Our Institution will continue to register all new gynecologic cancer patients entering our Medical Center in addition to those from our appropriate network hospitals with the group operations office. We will participate in the following group studies, Protocols 1,2,4-7,10-21 (copies of protocols included in Chairman's grant). We have approximately estimated the addition of 30 new patients to the study.